


Broken Inside

by Wilderfox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Mental Disintegration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderfox/pseuds/Wilderfox
Summary: Suzuki Aina never thought if the incident made her friends become like 'not' them again.And this is where her crazy nightmare begins.Cross-posted on wattpad with same title and same username.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love seiyuus. I love Aina too!

"See you, Aina!" King embraces and hugs me, then bumps our nose together. Her position is a bit awkward because she is much taller than me. I just chuckled as she let go of her arms.

"Watch us, okay! "

"See us affect the world!"

I nodded with a happy smile. Though my heart feels a bit of disappointment at not being able to go with them. I saw them around me and gave me the last greetings like a hug or another.

15 minutes before departure, but they still accompany me here.

Suddenly, I felt someone chin stuck above my head. "Hey, take care of yourself."

I shook my head. "Stupid, I should have said that!" I replied. Arisha, you are always like this. Always worrying over me as if I were a child.

"Guys! Our plane will leave soon, let's hurry! "Shouted a staff from a distance. The other Aqours members answered in unison and went back to saying goodbye to me. 

*  
*

That morning I was resting in bed. My parents did not allow me to get up and do activities like usual because of my knee injury in an incident. Shit. Because of that incident too, I can not participate in an event overseas with other Aqours members.

I turn on the television and move the channel to the news channel. I had no idea if THIS was something that might change my life.

'An airplane crash occurred at XXXXX. A plane with passengers as many as 70 people and burned in the forest. Reportedly the plane had experienced lost contact 10 minutes before the plane reportedly crashed. 57 people were died in the incident, and other victims are still trying to be evacuated by the rescue team from the wreckage. For info, this aircraft brings 'all' member of the Japanese idol group, Aqours. It has not been confirmed whether they survived or- "

PRANG

My heart stops as I threw a flower vase into the television.

*  
*

One month.

It's been a month since the plane crash incident. All Aqours members become victims except me. For some reason, maybe God did not determine me to go with the condition of the injury at the time. Still, I feel very depressed.

My friends, I don't know what they felt at that time. Seconds before the plane crashed would be terrible for them.  
Thankfully, they are all safe. Although there are some things that make me a bit heartbroken. All of them, now, have suffered severe depression and trauma since the incident. 

Some of them tried to kill themselves by swallowing poison or even broken glass. Oh God, why can this be? If I had forbidden them to leave, of course they would not lose their souls like this.  
I took a deep breath. It's useless I regret it now anyway.

It was still early in the morning, I sipped my black coffee and eat the bread of my breakfast. Then I took white coat  from a hanger and I wore it. Now, I see my appearance from the mirror. Hm.. Looks like this coat is a bit too long, maybe? Ah, like i care. My job now doesn't require the attraction look that it once was.

"Suzuki-san, are you there?" A woman's voice from outside the office door surprised me. A little.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," at the same time, glancing at the photo I'd stuck behind the door. Our photos while still together. The pain returned to torture me, I wanted to cry now.

Outside, the head-doctor of the hospital was waiting for me. Doctor Yozeki, if I'm not mistaken. "Suzuki-san. We are glad that you offered to help us. Because you know, only you understand their current state because you are closest to them when they are healthy first. "He explains. We walked slowly past the locked wards. I'm sure the door is coated steel so the patient can not escape.

I swear! The hair on my neck stood up as I heard a growling voice from inside the locked ward beside me. I'm sorry to do this, but, I peeked through the iron bars and I wanted to throw up.

The patient inside threw his head against the wall many times, until, oh my goodness. His head broke. I threw my head away and tried to get rid of that view by listening to Yozeki's doctor speaking. Shit, he must be dead there.  
We passed a long hallway with dim light and now headed for a special place. The place was given thick iron bars and very tightly between one and the other. I touched the iron, very cold.

"This place they are being treated." The doctor ordered a tall guard to unlock the bars and let us in. Not much different from other wards, here are eight wards. Each four on the right and left, while the most end room is the nurse's room or the doctor in charge.

The ward door is made of thick, pale white steel. At the bottom there is a rectangular hole to insert food, or other. While at the top there is a square hole secured with double bars only, so anyone standing in the hall of the ward can certainly see what and who is inside.

One of the nurses gave me a clipping. Report on all patients in this isolation site. I opened the page one by one. There are photos and names I know. My best friend's name. For the umpteenth time, I want to cry again. But I squeeze it by squeezing one of those clipping pages. The doctor seemed to understand and patted my shoulder.

"I understand what you feel."  
I coughed small, wiping the tears from the corner of my eye with my elbows.

"Thank you, doctor." I saw one by one the door of the ward. All the names were taped outside the door.

"Suzuki-san. Looks like we have to go to the control room. "A nurse said to me. I followed him through the creepy wards to get to the control room in the very end of the room.

Like the control room in general. There is a large desk with monitors showing the cctv video of each ward. Oh how much I missed them. "At night shift, you'll be standing alone here. It is okay?"

I almost screamed, but immediately I held it. "O-Okay. But please tell me what I have to do tonight. "

Doctor Yozeki gave me another stack of folders. The top pile reads 'Takatsuki Kanako' with a picture of her wearing a white hospital outfit. Underneath there are notes on what disturbances thereof or disturbances are in their nature. I was a little surprised to find out if Kinchan became the most active dweller. She often frightened the guard by bending over, peeking out of the top grating hole and staring out with a horrible gaze.  
She also often took out papers with random text, written in red ink and placed outside the door of the ward from the hole where the food was inserted. 

While the disturbance that she experienced is still unknown. She was placed in the number 3 ward.

God, Kinchan. I like you but I don't like it when you're staring with horror.

The second folder is named 'Inami Anju'. My thoughts are on the tall lady of our favorite karate expert and leader of our group. Here it is written if she gives a disturbance of intense whispers throughout the night. She once injured the guard by breaking his arm and then slamming him to the floor.

Anju is placed in the ward 1. At the end closest to the entrance. I saw the door of ward 1, damn, my heart was almost dislodged right then and there.

Anju is there. Watching the control room from the square hole, she looked at me without expression. Then, she smirked broadly. As if to welcome me into a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aina.

I am still fixated on the figure of 'Inami Anju' who is watching us from the ward 1. Our eyes meet and I can not take my eyes off his brown eyes. Really, I really miss the leader who always guides me and comforts me when my mood is down when the concert first. But, for some reason now we are like far away. Like not knowing each other again.

"Hi, you there," she said softly. The voice echoed in the corridor of the room and made the other room dwellers know our arrival.

I shudder with horror, clearly I can feel the eight eyes of the girls looking at me from behind the steel ward door. Desperate gaze. Doctors like to know what's going on and ask the nurse to do something out there. I watched the nurse insert something from the food hole and then back into the control room.

"Take it easy. They will not hurt you." Doctor Yozeki assured me. I just shook my head. I read once more the data from the patient I was going to handle tonight. The King, Takatsuki Kanako. I raised my head to look at the door of the ward 3, and was surprised to see a black shadow passing through the door of the ward before 'she' appeared, peeking from the top hole.

*  
*

8:59 PM

Here I am. In the control room, all alone pay attention to their movements from the cctv monitor. I was stunned, though at night some of them were still active and not resting. My schedule to get into the 3rd ward was 9 pm, so I had to get ready mentally to meet my old friend Kinchan.

Oh, does she still remember me after all the great depression she has suffered?

I picked up what I needed most to comfort her inside, king blade. The yellow king blade she once prided herself on. Kinchan boasted the bright yellow king blade because she filled the voice of the library girl--Kunikida Hanamaru.

This time. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the control room then walked to the 3rd ward. Carefully, I unlocked the steel door with a special card. The sound of 'click' sounded and I pushed it open slowly. Of course I did not open the door too wide because at high risk she would come out and attack me.

She's there. Standing behind me in the corner of the room, shoulder-length blonde hair, a tall, sturdy-looking body. That's right, it's King or Kinchan.

"Kinchan ..?"

I lie if I say I'm not afraid, for now, I'm really scared!

She responds to my call and turns to me. The face, the sweet face that once laughed so much and likes to throw jokes. It is now dark and does not depict a smile at all. Even her sharp eyes dimmed. "You ... who are you.." she replied, her voice a bit heavy and rough. Probably because the vocal cords were not used for a long time.

She looked at me sharply, but I didn't see the ferocity in those eyes. So I'm going to get close to her even though she is walking away from me. "Hey, Kinchan. It's me, do you remember me? A-At least do you remember my voice?" 

Kanako was silent there, I noticed that her body was not as tense as the first time I entered, but still she was reluctant to approach me. "A-Aina ..?"

Aina. She remembered my name!

"Aina." she repeated.

I nodded slowly. This time I will try to approach her. Slowly but surely, I began to grab her arm and hold her back so she can't to move too far. She was a little surprised and her eyes widened, maybe sbe was surprised because I dared to touch her because during this time the doctor and the nurses are most afraid to make direct contact with her. Holy shit, dude. She turned out to be quite friendly and intimate despite falling into the category of dangerous patients.

Now I just have to lead her to sit on the floor. I pulled her hand down and asked her to sit with me. Okay, now we sit face-to-face. A little scary indeed, because Kanako just stares at me intensely with blank stares.

"I think I have something to give you," Kanako tilted her head as I pulled the king blade out of my shirt pocket. She watched the thing blankly. "Hold this," I put it on the cold fist of her hand and stood up to the light switch.

"What are you doing..?"

"Listen Kinchan, we gonna play for a moment okay? As soon as I turn this light on, you have to push the button on the handle, understand?" I dome know whether she understands it or not, but she responds with a nod.

Click

The room became dark for a few seconds before the yellow light appeared from the center of the room. She understood what I was saying, her face showing a happy expression as she lifted the king blade into her eyes. Somehow the light makes her face even more charming even though her soul lives half.

"Beautiful isn't ?" I said and sit behind her, leaning against her back. "Haha, you used to boast about this when we're in the studio."

She still silent? It's like I'm talking on the wall. 

For a few minutes I kept talking and hoped that Kanako would respond to my words even if only one or two words. It also made me happy to hear her voice again. Her body shrugged every time I comforted my position against her back.

"You're not afraid of me?" she finally asked.

I sniffed softly. Shaking my head, "No," I turned and hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her neck. "You're not a monster. You are not a mutant or any other dangerous creature. I know you're frightened and panic for the moment, so you're doing all those things spontaneously. "

Kanako was still. I was a little surprised because she didn't let go of my arms because she was disturbed. "You're still you. Kanako, Kinchan, any King of it. " Hope she understands what I say.

Suddenly, she put the king blade on the floor and clasped my arms around her neck as though afraid I'd let her go. My arms are wet, she's crying! "I'm ... afraid, Aina. I am very scared. That incident ... made me die. Every time I close my eyes, the shadow of destruction and ... blood always comes up in my mind, I can't control myself!" 

Okay, now she's taking everything out. Her voice was not playing, so I decided to tighten my arms and let her get everything out. "Please ... help me, Aina. All this frustrates me, get me out of here! " she yanks, this time the original voice came out. Luckily the room is a bit soundproofed so that the sounds outside are not too loud.

I can not believe it. Kanako is fine! She's like not having a mental breakdown or anything of that kind, I guess she's just a little skeptical with what's happened lately. Moreover, she was once in a position to die in a plane crash. My headache started crashing. Tch, maybe this is because I'm sleep deprived.

I let out a long breath. Now, Kanako is already in bed and asked me to leave her alone. Of course I have to do that even though I want to be with her a little longer. Before leaving, I left the Hanamaru nesoberi beside her head, she probably didn't know because her eyes were closed.

After that, I went out of the ward and locked the ward back.

"Argh ..." I'm tired. Many times I strained my stiff bones. I am still standing in front of the door of Kanako's ward and daydreaming there. The corridor of the isolation room is really dark. The only light comes from the main corridor outside the door of the isolation wire bars, as well as the lights lamp from each of the wards.

Funny, when I look at the bars I feel like I'm locked up. Maybe this is what they feel, no freedom.

I decided to go back to the control room and brew coffee, I really need it for now. As I walked closer to the control room, there was one ward that attracted me. Either in what order but something seemed to tell me to peek inside the ward.

Ward number 8. Aida Rikako.

The inside of the ward where she was caged looked very neat. In fact too neat. No garbage or scattered objects on the floor of a clean white ward. But ... what scares me is the wall. The walls of the ward are filled with horrible paintings or pictures of red and black. It says 'HELP ME' sprayed with pilox on the wall near the toilet. 

Poor, she must be very depressed there.

I was suspicious. I didn't find Rikako at all. So I put my hand from the down hole just to check it.

Suddenly, I felt a hand gripping my hand and pulling my hand firmly. Reflex, I pulled my hand back with all my strength until my hand was scraped against the steel rim there. No matter the warm blood flowing from my wrist, I immediately backed up against the door of the number 4 ward and watched that hand go back inside. It's definitely Rikako's hand!

Sure enough, she stood up and showed herself . The young woman looked at me from behind her door of the ward with a fierce red stare before she turned and disappeared.

I never felt so scared like thia in my life. What the hell happened to them?! Ukh, my wrists immediately felt sore. Looks like I have to end the shift and rest in the control room. I just have to pray for this terror to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help, i have a writer block.

When asked about the worst option of my life, I'm sure I'll answer right away about my current job. Being a guard at a mental hospital where my friends are being treated. Well, even though I do this in order to meet with them and help cure their depression, I don't know if it gets this awful!

Even now the night is so long, the digital clock on the table like freezing when it shows at 3.30 AM. Gratefully the control room is a closed room and has adequate lighting, but there is a large window facing directly to the outside bars so that I can also see the eight wards from where I sit. What frightened me most was that only one corridor lights were on and off alternately.

Do you know the horror movie Light Out? Maybe this situation is like that. Ah don't forget the reference of the game Five Night At Freddy's because you're here sitting while watching the monitor.

I slumped my body in my chair and picked up a folder containing the dweller's data. I turned to the side table, where the long writing desk is usually used to lay the stack of folders. Out of curiosity with the incident, I decided to organize all the folders in sequence. From ward 1 to ward 8.

OK. Ward 1, Inami Anju. I turned left to see the door of her ward at the very end.

Here it is written if she has severe hallucinations and it makes her often scream and excessive fear. If like this maybe I should just treat hallucinations with therapy? But ... what kind of therapy ...?

I pointed finger to the bottom of the page. There are reports and notes from a guard named Emma Tokuda, it looks like she's a guard who says she is on day off, her name is unique. Here age writes that she often heard the sound of a steel door being beaten at midnight, and it came from Anju's ward. But, as she peeked out of the peephole, she found no one behind the door. Shw only sees Anju sleeping in her bed.

Nice. Now it freaks me out.

*  
*

I woke up when I heard a knock on the door of the control room. At first I ignored the knock because I was still very sleepy. Of course I was sleepy because I was just able to fall asleep using my arms as a buffer at 4 o'clock in the morning. The second knock sounded louder and made me straighten up and jump to the door. Shit, maybe sleeping on the table is not an answer, my neck is very painful.

Still holding my sore neck, I opened the control room door. Outside, I saw a woman, tall enough, with gray eyes. Apparently she the one named Emma because we're wearing the same white uniform. "Good afternoon,"  
"Ah ... good afternoon." I opened the door wider and waited for her to enter before closing the door and sitting in my chair.

She immediately put some files on the table, as well as a large package on the monitor table. I wonder what the parcel is. However, my curiosity was uncovered because she finally opened it and gave it to me. Oh, this is breakfast. "Thanks." I said as soon as I received the pack from her.

She smiled and pulled a chair to sit next to me, then put her food on the table. "Doe mention it. By the way what happened to your neck?" Ah, crap. She noticed my neck pain.

"Uh, it's okay. Just a little pain from sleeping with an uncomfortable position. "

Emma just nodded. Now she focuses more on her food, so does mine. "They did not do a strange thing right?" she asked suddenly. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. "Oh yeah, you didn't hear a strange sound from that room?"

Room? What room again? Is not the isolation area that we occupy there are only 9 rooms? Eight wards and one control room. I kept staring at her questioningly until she finally gave up the food and got up from her seat. She gave me a signal to walk following her out. As we walked down the corridor, we passed several Aqours members who were standing in front of their wards.

I thought they would attack us as we passed, but I guessed it was wrong. They just stared, but shortly because they will also be guided to go to the breakfast area. I stole a look at Arisha--she stared back at me for a few seconds before Rikako took her by to go outside. I tried to hold back the fear when Rikako looked at me with a menacing look.

It's weird. We know each other but like amnesia.

"I'm telling you not to make eye contact with them. You don't know what they're thinking. "Emma said from the number 6 ward as soon as I knew I stopped walking just to look at Arisha.

"Okay,"

Emma took me to the 4th ward. At the front door was a sign saying Komiya Arisha. The ward is empty because the Arisha isn't there. But once we got in-either because I was too paranoid with this pale white room or indeed because of something else-we were immediately greeted by the uncomfortable aura that came from nowhere.

Arisha's ward is not as terrible as Rikako's ward because its full of paintings on the wall, but here is something else that actually would not let us enter the ward. Emma pointed to the locked door with a double padlock complete with a thick chain of locks. Unfortunately, the safety was rusted so beaten with bricks its would have been broken.

"What room is that?" I grabbed my neck. Here the temperature drops rather than outside. Probably because the room was closed and stuffy.

"I should not have told you this," she sighed heavily. Her behavior became strange. She  looked around as if someone was watching her not to say anything to me. What does it mean? "It's a pass through the tunnel."

"You're kidding ..." of course I refused to believe.

Emma turned out leaving me who was still watching the rusted iron door. at the door, she turned around and said, "Maybe it's better if you know it yourself." Then she went again.

*  
*

I speed up my pace through the old wards that are either uninhabited or not to get to the main office. This afternoon, before shift, I have to submit some data via flashdrive to Yozeki. It should be able to use email, but that old man reasoned his email was an error because too much spam into his inbox. I can't help but hurrying into the office before he goes home.

The corridor I passed was completely silent. With dim lights and small noises from inside the existing ward, no nurses or guards are pacing like a mental hospital in general. I wondered why did my friends could be placed in such a strange place. I glanced slightly at one of the wards-there was a man who suddenly passed through the door and made me gasp.

Finally after a trip that felt like a thousand years of torture, I arrived at the main office. Odd, the lights off. He should still be in the office until 6 o'clock. 

Damn, I have to wait until he comes. Maybe she was on the toilet or something-though I knew she could not turn off the light even though she was on the toilet.

I decided to open twitter and email while waiting. While being engrossed in a cell phone, suddenly all light sourcesdie turned off. I got up as fast as I could and looked around, there was no source of light at all. Damn building. However, even though the electricity is breaking out, i heard nothing from the sound of patients in the ward near me who shout or rebel. And I swear the ward is inhabited.

A loud sound came from my front corridor. Through the light of my cell phone screen I saw one of the ward doors opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts tomorrow, why...  
> I'm glad that you're enjoy this fic :'D
> 
> By the way which POV should i use? POV first person or third person?

One word that comes to mind when it is 'run' even though her legs do not want to obey the command of her brain. Aina's actions are really stupid for turning on the phone and illuminating where she stands because it means she has shown her position to anyone--anything there. 

And what's more stupid is why she doese know if all the electricity in the asylum will be turned off - except for the space control room for cctv - for cost reasons.

Since all the ward steel doors are locked with super strong electric protection, they will be useless if the power supply is turned off.

'I had to find my way back to the control room' without waiting for Aina to put her cell phone and run down at dark hallway devoid of any illumination. Only with the memory and instinct to save herself that made her brave. For now, she would have sworn if she heard the sound of a steel door being opened again!

Each time she arrived at the end of the corridor, she stopped to examine the location map on the wall. Usually there are instructions where the your position is located and the location of the destination. Aina turned on the mobile flashlight to help her read. At first it was okay, until through the corner of her eye she saw the silhouette of a man standing still from the corridor to her left.  
'Is he a security guard?' She wondered.

Something forbids her to go there and make sure. But the foundation of human folly, Aina instead walked to where the figure was standing.

Flashlight only illuminates very short visibility so she has to squint to catch the light and see the original figure. When she was only 6 feet away from the figure, she ventured to pick up her cell phone. She almost dropped it when she saw the shape of the figure in front of her-whatever it was, but more or less like a man with a flat face. Only had a mouth sewn with red string and Aina could see clearly the blood pouring out from between the sutures.

Without thinking, she immediately turned and ran as fast as she could to the control room. In her heart she cursed herself, why did she approach the figure and now she even felt paranoid. Thankfully, the control room has only a few blocks remaining.

Without looking back, she entered the corridor where the Aqours's ward and closed the barriers and locked it and then turned back into the control room. Arriving there, she immediately searched for the circuit and pulled the lever to activate the electricity in the control room.

"I saw you running past my ward. What's going on?" A voice was heard from the handytalky hidden in the drawer. Though the voice was muffled, Aina could hear it because of the silence that enveloped the entire hospital.

"Wait, who is this ..?" Aina retaliated as she pulled the HT out of the drawer.

"Kanako. I put the HT in the drawer at lunch, while that fucking security was off guard. Just in case you need help." The voice on the other end paused only left a breath sound until Kanako continued, "Let me out. I have a lot of things to tell you."

Aina raised an eyebrow, "What makes me believe that you will not hurt me?"

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Aina sighed softly. She walked to Kanako's ward a few paces from the control room entrance. She peeked in and saw 'she' also peeked out of the ward, so their eyes met for a while before Aina took a step back because she felt uncomfortable with that close contact. 

"Uh, you don't want to open this padlock?" Kanako said in a low voice.

"I doubt."

Only steel doors in their area are wearing regular safety. So Aina can still feel secure because she doesn't have to fear Anju, Arisha, Suwa and others get out of the ward and attack her simultaneously. But now, she has to deal with Kanako who asked to be issued despite the plausible reason. First; she reasoned that would tell her something she should know while she was here, Kanako added if it was an emergency. Second; Aina had once entered Kanako's ward, and she made sure to herself if she was not sensitive and not wild.

"Hey." This time Kanako called in a soft voice. She winced as Kanako watched Aina shake her head as she mumbled and unlocked the door of the ward, Aina pulled the door open and pulled Kanako out before closing it again.

"You don't have to be afraid to me." Kanako said as they both were inside the control room.

"How can I not be afraid if I'm alone with a depressed person who can attack me any times?" Aina turned and took a chair.

Kanako's expression changed instantly as she heard Aina's reply, her expression showing both disappointment and anger. "I-we are not crazy," she said.

Aina's eyes widened. She rose from her chair and sat on the floor, near Kanako. She looked at the tall woman as if to ask her to continue. "We're not crazy at all. We're under control."

"Controlled? What do you mean?"

Kanako thinned her lips in a straight line. Her gaze was straight on the wall. "Yes ... from the beginning we were not crazy at all. Since the accident we survived, and did experience a little depression and didn't realize for how long. Last I remember, we were taken to the hospital. I had heard vaguely two people talking but I could not confirm what they were talking about before I came back unconscious due to the effects of the drug. And when I wake up I'm here."

"That's ... not an explanation."

"Listen. Our first day here, we are still normal. We communicate through the top hole to ensure the conditions of each other. The second day, I woke up to hear a noise outside. I immediately saw what happened and saw Arisha detained with seven guards because she rebelled and tried to attack them by crashing them against the wall." Kanako gritted her teeth and cleared her throat.

Aina put on a sad expression. 'Arisha .. is she like that?' "What happened to her?"

"At that moment, the door of the ward was open so I could see inside. That door, the damn door is open and I swear by god I see the faint female figure from there before the two guards close it again and locked it! "Kanako began to tremble, she looked very frightened. She clenched her fists until her fingers turned white, her breath racing and her eyes very fast, unfocused.

Aina cupped Kanako's cheek with one hand and the other hand clutching the back of her head, forcing Kanako to focus only on what was in front of her. "It's okay, it's okay. There's only us here, Kinchan. If you feel scared, touch and hold my hand feel my presence here." She put her head close when Kanako lowered her gaze and pushed Aina away from her slowly.

"Sorry, I'm still traumatized ..." she rubbed her forehead that was soaked in cold sweat.

"Arisha, I can see clearly her eyes flushed red. As she looked at me sharply, I jumped back away from the door. I thought she was possessed or whatever I didn't care. Since then, others have started to be like her. Only at certain times. So we did a lot of trouble on every guard so they would moved us to the other ward."

"You're misstep, shit ..."

BANG BANG BANG

They both stood up as the sound of the steel door coming from the ward was heard. Unlike Aina who ran to check what's happening, Kanako immediately noticed a figure who was watching them from outside the bars at the end of the corridor--it was the same figure that Aina had seen before. 

Kanako immediately pulls Aina back into the control room and hides her small body in her arms. Then she turned off all the monitors and lights until it was completely dark before slamming herself on the floor. Kanako had to muffle a groan when she felt the bones of her arms slip from the joints as her arms squeezed the table.

She didn't care about Aina who rebelled and she just held Aina for a while because of the loud friction noise from outside the bars was still can be heard. 

The disturbing noise of friction finally disappeared after two minutes, Kanako knowing enough if the sound of the friction was gone meant that the ghost had gone from their territory. She let go of Aina and herself held her left elbow. The tremendous pain she immediately felt when she tried to move her left arm in a small movement, Kanako can only surrender while holding pain.

"What do you think? Are you stupid or what?" Aina showered her with questions.

"I have to hide you from him because you've met him before." Kanako replied. Now she sat back against the wall.

"What? Who?"

"A ghost with a flat face. He's looking for you here. So I have to hide you, turn off the lights and slam myself to disguise things. Even though my arm is hurt by that damn table ... urgh .. I can't let you get caught." Kanako winced in pain. Her broken arm must have tortured her. Damn, where all the people in this asylum!

Aina takes her jacket off the back of the chair and covers Kanako with it. She sat beside her, and leaned back on her uninjured arm. "Thank you," she heard Kanako whisper. And Aina just murmured.

"The ghost ... once you meet him, you will be hunted. It's like a hide and seek game. You shouldn't be seen by him or you'll die. "Kanako said in an extra low voice.

"What exactly is this building, oh my god ..."

As did not hear Aina's remark, Kanako continued. "And he is not the only one." With that, her voice slowly disappears and remains silent in the dark. Aina assumes if Kanako is just asleep to relieve the pain of her arm because she can still feel her breathing.

The disturbing noise of friction was again heard. This time it is closer to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinchan... How possessive you are...


End file.
